Fallen
by Summer of Winter
Summary: Aku adalah partikel yang melayang-layang di udara. Tak berwujud, tak berupa—ilusi yang sebenarnya. Kau membuatku ada—kita terlahir untuk bersama. Sousuke, aku akan mengikutimu selalu—meski itu berarti terjatuh di dasar kegelapan selamanya. Aizen Sousuke/ Kyouka Suigetsu


FALLEN

.

.

Aku adalah partikel yang melayang-layang di udara. Tak berwujud, tak berupa—ilusi yang sebenarnya. Kau membuatku ada—kita terlahir untuk bersama. Sousuke, aku akan mengikutimu selalu—meski itu berarti terjatuh di dasar kegelapan selamanya. Aizen Sousuke/ Kyouka Suigetsu

.

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Fallen © Winter 'Summer of Winter'

.

Fallen

_[Kisah sang ratu yang jatuh bersama tuannya…]_

.

Aku telah lama memperhatikanmu sebelum kita bertatap muka. Kau pemuda yang baik—setidaknya menurutku. Kekuatan dan kecerdasanmu mengagumkan. Senyummu menawan hati setiap orang—juga hatiku, jika saja ini bukan milikmu sejak awal. Kau pemuda sempurna, Sousuke. Dan akan lebih sempurna apabila ambisi kelewat besar itu tidak bernaung di hatimu.

Pernahkah kubilang aku takut akan ambisimu itu? Aku takut ambisu itu menghancurkanmu, Sousuke—aku takut kehilanganmu. Namun kau tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Kau hanya tersenyum dan memandangku teduh dari balik kacamatamu itu saat kita pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku Aizen Sousuke." ujarmu kala itu.

Aku selalu kagum pada intelegensimu, Sousuke. Kau tahu ada di sana, di _inner world_-mu yang berupa tanah berkabut itu. Bahkan meski aku sendiri memecah diriku menjadi kepingan partikel.

Aku mengambil wujud seorang gadis sebayamu kala itu. Berawal dari apa yang tampak seperti ketiadaan, aku menempakkan diri di hadapanmu.

"Aku… Namaku adalah…" ujarku seraya memecah lagi diriku menjadi partikel. Menampakkan diri dengan wujud berbeda di belakangmu, kemudian memecah diri lagi. Begitu seterusnya. "Yakin bisa menaklukkanku, Sousuke?"

Kau masih terseyum. "Kau ilusi."

Aku dirimu sendiri, Aizen Sousuke.

"Aku ilusi sempurna."

Begitulah pertemuan pertama kita berlalu. Sepanjang hari kita saling bertarung. Kau mengalahkanku—mengalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau _akhirnya_ mengetahui _namaku_. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran di tanah berkabut itu ketika kau menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Mari menjadi kuat bersama, Kyouka Suigetsu. Aku adalah raja dan kaulah ratunya."

Wajahku memerah. Bukan hanya karena ucapanmu yang mengibatkan kita raja dan ratu, tetapi juga karena senyummu yang tulus. Senyum yang begitu ingin kumiliki—hanya untukku.

Waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Bersama-sama kita mencapai _shikai_, kemudian _bankai_. Akh, _bankai_… Semenjak itulah kau berubah, Sousuke—kita berubah. Aku merasa tidak lagi mengenalmu, dan di saat yang bersamaan tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan. Senyummu tak pernah sama lagi.

"Kyouka Suigetsu," panggilmu. Nada itu … tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak hangat sama sekali. Sousuke, apa ini benar dirimu…

"Ya?" sahutku. Sejenak aku tertegun. Nada dingin itu … apa benar itu aku?

"Aku ingin berdiri di paling atas. Bantu aku."

… atau kau yang dulu itulah yang palsu?

Hei, kabut di sekeliling kita berubah jadi hitam. Apakah kau menyadarinya?

Berhari-hari setelahnya, kau hanya membicarakan _hogyouku_—atau apalah itu—serta bocah Rukongai, Ichimaru Gin. Aku tidak suka dia, Sousuke—si ular itu. Makhluk yang kutemui di _inner world_-nya tidak menyenangkan dan kupikir pemiliknya juga sama. Suatu saat dia akan mengkhianatimu—menusukmu dari belakang.

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, kau perlahan menyempurnakan eksperimenmu. Sembilan tahun setelah Ichimaru membunuh _daisanseki_ divisimu, kau melakukan uji coba dengan menggunakan delapan _shinigami_ itu. Kau tidak lagi hanya bersama si Ichimaru Gin itu, Sousuke. Kau mendapat pengikut tambahan. Seorang yang selalu menjunjung kebenaran, Tousen Kaname. Entah bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya.

Kau makin jarang berkunjung. Kabut di sini makin menebal dan menghitam. Aku tidak bisa lagi menghitung sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau tipu, Sousuke. _Fukutaicho_-mu sendiri yang polos, seantero divisimu beserta seluruh shinigami di Gotei 13. Akh, mungkin juga _hollow-hollow_ itu. Kau berulang kali pergi diam-diam ke Hueco Mundo untuk merekrut tentara. Jangan bilang kau hanya akan memperlakukan mereka seperti alat, Sousuke. Seperti kau memperlakukanku kini…

Seratus sepuluh tahun berlalu. Kau akhirnya berkunjung lagi ke sini. Aku sangat senang. Tahun-tahun ini terasa seperti puluhan milenia. Tetapi seperti dugaanku, kau hanya datang ke sana untuk menyuruhku menipu mereka—sesuai rencanamu.

Rencanamu sukses. Kau pergi ke Hueco Mundo bersama Ichimaru dan Tousen. Aku tidak menyukainya. Shinsou juga. Sementara Suzumachi hanya diam saja. Aku merasa setelah ini aku tidak akan dapat melihatmu lagi—

—karena pada akhirnya kita terjatuh di kegelapan. Akh, atau hanya aku yang berubah menjadi serpihan? Entahlah, Sousuke … tapi kini kau bukan lagi _shinigami_. Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tertidur—_selamanya_ bersama dengan ikatan kita…

**[FALLEN—SELESAI]**

A/N: Ngaco banget, sumpah. Tapi ini kado terakhir—dan pertama—saya untuk fandom Bleach tercinta #maksudnya Tolong beritahu jika ada info di fanfic ini yang ngaco.

Well, minna-san, perkenalkan. Winter di sini~ Kalian pasti nggak kenal saya #yaiyalah Tapi saya adalah stalker Fandom Bleach sejak lama~ Yay~ #bangga Tapi sayang itu dulu sebelum negara api menyerang #eh Sekarang saya sudah lama tak bertandang ke fandom ini… #terus

Yosh. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic gaje saya. Akhir kata, review~? Jaa~~~


End file.
